F.A.Q.
F.A.Q. ---- Here are some answers to the questions some may have about The Renegades. ---- Q: Does anyone who applies get into the The Renegades...? A: No, sorry. We have a set of established guidelines used to determine character eligibility for becoming a member of The Renegades. Anyone may of course submit an application, but not everyone will make it into the group. Q: I am considered to be unpopular in the DCUO community. Will that affect my entry into The Renegades? A: The goal is to find and accept well-developed, original characters that belong to mature and respectful people. That said, if you are unpopular because you act like a moron or insult people then yes, it will absolutely affect your chances of joining The Renegades. On the other hand, if you are unpopular because you are a quiet person who prefers to interact with like-minded people, then no it will not affect your chances at becoming a member. We simply require quality. Q: Does your starting area have to be Gotham City in order to be a Renegade? A: No. We encourage our members to explore the world of DCUO to its fullest potential. That being said, we will eventually host league meetings at a central location, probably a TBD location in Gotham City if a choice must be made. Q: Does my character have to follow a specific type of look in order to become a Renegade? A: Our only requirement is that your Hero be a Teenager. We are a Teen themed League, so we only accept Heroes between the ages of 13 – 19. While we have no exact “type” that we look for; we do look for well-rounded designs that are both pleasing to the eye while emitting some form of originality. We do not look for outrageous characters who try to push the boundaries of what a hero should look like. Q: When will you begin recruiting new members? A: Phase Two is currently open. Outside of recruitment, we may at times accept applications from preselected individuals who are known to have a character whom we feel would fit the league. Q: How will your League handle cross platform game play? A: The Renegades will exist on both PC and PS3 Servers, and will be run by individuals on each platform. The Leaders on the PC side are Grey Guardian, Durza and Burst Lion. Leaders for the PS3 side will be selected closer to launch. Q: Will The Renegades be on one server and if so, which server will it be? A: The Renegades will designate one server as our “Home Server” in which all League activities will be handled, which will be the same server that our allies in The Øthers use. Depending on how DCUO creates its various servers we plan to settle on an RP or Normal server and avoid PVP servers due to their unsavory attitude towards the RP community. That being said, we will have PVP and support it fully. Q: Why should potential members fill out an application? A: We require our potential members to fill out and submit an application in order to select the best possible members for our League. This also allows for a fair and equal opportunity for everyone to make it into The Renegades. Q: Will The Renegades eventually have a Ventrillo server? A: At this time no. The cost to run a Vent server is rather high and we are unequipped to run such a thing at this time. We will however be supporting DCUO’s in game voice chat. Q: Is there a member cap in The Renegades? If so how high is it? A: Not at this time. Q: Can you give potential members who aren’t accepted a short critique to help them improve their character? A: Unfortunately no. Since The Renegades holds large recruitment drives we can get many applications and do not have the time to go over all of the ones who do not make the cut and give them individual critiques. Q: Will The Renegades only team with their fellow Renegades? A: No. The Renegades encourage inter League teaming AND teaming with non League members equally. We have many friends and family members outside our League that plan on playing DCUO and it would be unfair to prevent anyone the chance of teaming with one another. Q: Does or will The Renegades accept alternate characters other then mains? A: No... for the most part, anyhow, or at least not at this time. We are a League of main characters and as such have decided against allowing alternate characters to join due to activity issues. Q: Can my character belong to The Renegades and an additional League? A: No. We expect our members to maintain their status with one league. Should they wish to develop an alternate character then they are free to place that character in any League or Legion that they wish. Q: Could you help me to develop my character to be more iconic? A: While we don’t try to interfere too deeply with the creation process we can from time to time give out the occasional suggestion to help in a character’s development. Should you become a Renegade down the road, you will have the benefit of working on your character with a League of like-minded people with a rich and detailed knowledge of character development. We will however have a "Character Workshop" thread in our forums to help all players enhance and polish their characters, some of which could possibly end-up as members of The Renegades. Q: How will The Renegades handle international servers? A: While our home server will be in the US, we do have many members overseas. Our suggestion should DCUO restrict access to US servers from oceanic players is to create a US account and use that to play with us. Q: What format should I save my application in? A: Please refer to our Recruitment Info page here. Q: Is there an evil equivalent of The Renegades? A: Not at this time. Q: When may I submit my application? A: Recruitment periods will be announced on The Renegades site as well as DCUO Source. However you may submit an application at any time, and it will be kept until our next Membership Recruitment phase. You may go here to view our Recruitment Info page. Q: Are you only accepting role players? A: Yes... but while RPing is part of being a Renegade, it is not the only part. If you make a decent effort every now and again when in a RP event that that’s all we ask. Q: Should I apply at the website or via email? A: We want everyone who decides to apply to submit their application (a link to which can be found in the Recruitment Info section here) via email to: DCUO_TheRenegades@Yahoo.com Q: Do you accept tech heroes? Or heavy hitters? Does my character need to be "street level"? A: Our roster has several heroes of a wide variety. The Renegades will bend or break what is normally considered outside the rules for most superhero groups. Blackmail, coercion, sabotage, enhanced martial techniques, bone-fracturing, law-bending/breaking... are all examples of how far The Renegades will go in the name of justice and protecting the innocent. Q: Does it matter how old you are? A: We are a Teen themed League, so we only accept Heroes 19 years of age or younger. As far as age is concerned with the actual player, we tend to accept a more mature crowd; however, this does not rule out players of younger ages. If you can show us maturity coupled with an excellent, well thought out original character, then we would accept that into the group. ---- * This F.A.Q. was 'borrowed' from our friends The Øthers, who ‘borrowed’ it from The Peacekeepers, and revamped with The Renegades seasonings. Why try to reinvent the wheel? Return to the Main Page